Aftermath
by Fire Witch
Summary: What happened to the Labyrinth and Castle? What became of Jareth, Sarah, Toby, Ludo, Didymus, and Hoggle? Is Jareth's love real?
1. Thinking About It

Um... First lab. fic........ Please R&R!  
  
  
"You have no power over me!"  
  
Sarah's words echoed through Jareth's heart. Had he loved her? Had his words been true? His heart ached for her. Her words of hate, of scorn, of utter disghust, had cracked his heart. He had offered her the world, his heart, his labyrinth, and everything in between. Yet she had turned him down. His heart ached. His head ached. And his labyrinth was in pieces. It would take him months, maybe even years, to rebuild it. All for a child, all for a girl. And all Jareth could think about was her, and how it had effected her. Sarah.  
  
*********  
  
Sarah sat alone in her room, pondering what had happened. It had been a day, and as the night fell, Sarah relived the moments she had spent with Toby before he had been wisked away. Jareth... Jareth... he had said things to her that no one had ever said before. He had offered her so much... and she had said no. Out of obligation to Toby, Toby, who she was only bound to by obligation. Or was it just obligation? Sarah didn't know... she wasn't even sure if she cared. What mattered was that she had Toby back. Everyonewas okay. Right?  
  
*********  
  
Toby had never expierienced anything so exciting in his life. The thrill of a new place, the fun of a new playmate. A room that was just an endless playstructure. OOOOOh what a wonderful trip. There were things about it that had scared him, though. The monsters that laughed at the nice man who played with him. They were big and ugly and scary. They made him glad that he was back in his safe comfy crib.  
  
*********  
  
Hoggle liked Sarah. Hoggle really liked Sarah; she was the first person who ever had been nice to him. She had been harsh in the begining, but as the journey wore on, she had become his best friend. As others joined, he had gotten a new feeling; he started to dislike them. They were great, um, creatures, but something about them being around Sarah had really pissed him off. He had been careful not to show it, but... it was still there. And then there was the matter of Sarah herself. Hoggle had felt good when he was around her. She made him want to be a better, um, creature. She made him want to be a king... or better yet, a prince. And Jareth... he had found out and hurt him with the information. Hoggle was glad Jareth's stupid labyrinth was gone, except for the fact that Hoggle needed a new home. Damn Jareth.  
  
*********  
  
Umm... enough peoples so far... I'll look at others soon! 


	2. Jareth's Actions

Well, not really any more... I ditched the other charachters. But, oho, why not write about the Aftermath?  
  
Aftermath  
  
Jareth had made a decision. He was going to get Sarah back, take her for his own. The only question was how. She seemed to have taken a liking to Hoggle and Ludo. There might be a way to use them. Even though he did not have his Labyrinth, Jareth still had his wits and his magic. He sat by a stream, pondering how he might get Sarah to run to his arms. There had to be a way. There just had to be.  
  
It came to Jareth so quickly. Of course! He could kidnap them, put them in a little nook. It was so simple. Sarah, the noble and beautiful young girl the was, would come to rescue her friends that had risked so much for her. Of course, he would leave that silly dog-riding thing free to tell Sarah the terrible news. Such a simple plan. It was foolproof. Right?  
  
*********  
  
Ludo sat by his lonesome self, surrounded by rocks. They were his only friends. "Ro-ock Friend," Said Ludo in his huge booming voice. "Sehrah friend. Ludo miss friend." Suddenly Ludo's pondering was interupted by someone jumping on his back. "Friend?" Ludo asked hopefully. The response he got was a gag in his mouth. Next, Ludo's attacker bound his limbs. "RK FRND HLLP!" Said Ludo through his gag. "MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM" he called, as he futily tried to call the rocks to his aid.  
  
Satisfied, Jareth duested his hands off. His goblins had all gone into hiding, and their numbers were not great enough to ensure safety when moving them. Such stupid creatures. If they were not moved in a large herd, they would all get lost and scattered. He hated having to do his own dirty work. Oh well, it was time to move on to Hoggle.  
  
*********  
  
Hoggle had busied himself with spraying faries. "500... great. 501..." It was a simple relief from Sarah, really. "502... whoops." Apparantly hoggle had missed one. He raised his foot to stomp on the shocked farie, and thought he would pick it up. Carefully, he knelt down and grasped its frail body. He felt a sharp jab as he picked it up. Oh no... he had forgotten he was allergic to faries...  
  
Jareth smiled as he watched Hoggle collapse. Easy as that. The farie had done his jb for him. He collected Hoggle's body and went off to put him with Ludo.  
  
Whad did you think? R&R.... pleeeease? Ohkay. If you think it's corny, flame me. I'll change it... 


	3. Sarah's Fault?

  
The Labyrinth  
  
Didymus rode his dog, franticly racing to contact Sarah. Hoggle and Ludo... gone, so mysterious.... It had to be Jareth. "Gyddyup!" he called to his steed.  
  
Sarah lay on her bed. Jareth, Jareth, Jareth. The name of the Goblin King echoed through her mind. Jareth, Jareth, Jareth... and suddenly she heard a loud, sad voice.   
  
"Sarah, milady...."  
  
"Didymus!" It had been long enough, over two months since she'd seen him. And also, it had been unusually long since she'd seen the others, Ludo, Hoggle....   
  
"Milady, Hoggle and Ludo are under attack! Jareth must have gotten them, they have disappeared!" Somehow, even when Didymus brought her this awful news, Sarah felt like laughing. He had such a cheerful, silly, childish voice.  
  
"In that case, we ought to save them. How do we go?" As an answer, Sarah and Didymus were in the Labyrinth, or, what it used to be.  
  
It was almost leveled. Its once huge, towering walls were now simple rises in the stones. The once ominous, looming, castle was now gone, a huge pile of rubble. The doors, once her friends, were lying on the ground, useless and lifeless as ones in her world. There was nothing amazing about this place now, for Sarah wanted simply to sit down and cry.  
  
"What happened? Did I do this?" Sarah couldn't believe it; her six words couldn't have done this. "Didymus... where are the walls? Where is the castle? Where is the bog? Where is your post?"  
  
Sarah new the answer from the look Didymus gave her. Every thing was gone.  



End file.
